


Isn't She?

by DanasFairytales



Category: Disney - Fandom, Hercules - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, ouat
Genre: F/F, Kind of a switch-a-roo, scene from Hercules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanasFairytales/pseuds/DanasFairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Anon requested a OneShot with Regina and Emma as Megara and Hercules in the scene where Hercules gives up his powers.Originally posted on Tumblr. Now a three-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma stood in the garden of the underworld version of Regina’s Mansion. The sun was burning down on her back. A sword in a leather scabbard was on her back, the leather strap digging slightly into the bare flesh her grey tank top left exposed.

Emma was practising her light magic, as well as her sword skills. Since being the Dark One, magic had not been coming easily to her. She was worried that even with Regina’s help, she might not be able to regain her powers to the level they had been.

Emma drew her sword, and lunged forward.

“Need a sparring partner?” David called from behind her.

He could see how tense his daughter was. They had been in the underworld for eight days now, and had found nothing but small traces that Hook was around. It was infuriating Emma to no end, she had expected him to come to her immediately, instead it seemed like he was purposefully avoiding them.

“I am fine. Thank you.” She said, behind swings, her arms trembling slightly with the effort and concentration she was applying.

David nodded slightly, and turned around.

“You can’t block us out forever Emma.” He said quietly, “We just want to help.”

He headed inside with a sigh, as Emma continued her practice.

The mansion was covered in magical protection from Regina and Rumplestiltskin. However whenever they went out, the victims of The Evil Queen and The Dark One would emerge. Emma could smell a stew being prepared inside, as David opened the back door to leave. She hoped Regina would soon return from meeting with her mother to help train her.

Emma sighed, kicking a stone, as she sheathed her sword.

“Geez Louise! What got his goat, huh?” a voice echoed through the garden. Emma spun round, hands up prepared to use magic. A cloud of smoke was dispersing around a tall man in a dark robe. His hair burned a bright blue, illuminating his dark face. He stalked towards her a smile playing at the edge of his face.

“Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi. How ya doin'?” He beamed, extending a hand towards her.

Emma let out a sigh and turned away from him.

“Not now, okay?” she sighed, she was not at all in the mood for the lord of the dead. She that she had a ten day time limit before they were stuck here for good, and another reminder was not going to improve her already foul mood.

 “Hey, hey, I only need a few seconds and I'm a fast talker, all right?” Hades called, appearing in front of her, before she could turn around to tell him to get lost again. She had not previously met the God, but his minions Pain and Panic had made clear that after ten days they would be trapped.

“I already spoke to your minions, I know about the time limit.” Emma haughtily replied.

“I’m not here about that silly little time limit. See, I've got the major deal in the works. A real estate venture, if you will.” He smiled, placing a hand on Emma’s shoulder, which she immediately brushed away.  

“And Em, you little devil you, may I call you. Em? You seem to be constantly getting in the way of it.”

“You've got the wrong girl.” Emma replied, starting to get annoyed, she tried to walk past him to the house, where she knew he couldn’t get to her.

Suddenly his whole demeanour changed, his eyes darkened with rage, and he grabbed her roughly back.

“Hear me out, ya little-- heh-heh. Just-- hear me out, okay?” He began filled with rage, but calmed himself quickly. Emma felt suddenly much more afraid of this man.

 “So I would be eternally grateful if you would just... take a day off from this saviour business of yours. Geez, I mean, monsters, curses. Phew You wait a day, okay?”

Emma shook her head as he spoke. She knew that if someone wanted her to stop being the saviour, even for a day, it meant terrible things were about to unfold.

“You're out of your mind.” She retorted, continuing to try and get past him to the house.

“Not so fast, because, ya see, I do have a little leverage... You might wanna know about.” Hades growled slightly.

Emma turned to look at him confused. Her immediate thought was, this is who has been keeping me from Hook.  Hades snapped his fingers and in a swirl of smoke a figure appeared.

“Regina?” Emma gasped rushing to Regina, who stood there looking confused.

Regina looked at Hades standing behind Emma and gasped.

“Emma, Don't listen…” Regina began, but smoke swirled around her, and turned to black ropes around her mouth, arms and legs. Regina fell to the ground, wincing slightly as her body hit the ground.

Emma rushed to her, kneeling down, but the moment she reached out to touch her, she vanished in smoke.

“Let her go!” Emma shouted, turning back to Hades, hands raised. She ran at him, grabbing her sword. Her sword went straight through him, followed by Emma, who crashed to the ground.

“Here's the trade-off. You give up your strength for about 24 hours, okay?” Hades smiled, as Emma turned to him, pulling herself up. Glowering at him. Regina appeared on the ground beside Hades, struggling against her bonds.

“Say, the next 24 hours and Regina here is free as a bird and safe from harm. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, you go home happy. What d'ya say? Come on.” Hades smiled, stretching his bony hand out towards Emma.

“People are, are gonna get hurt, aren't they?” Emma stammered, looking at Regina, who was shaking her head at her.

 “Nah! I mean, it's, you know, it's a possibility. It happens 'cause, you know, it's war, but what can I tell ya? Anyway, what do you owe these people, huh?” Hades began babbling quickly, with a small wave, Regina was beside him, his arm wrapped around her. Regina trying to pull herself away.

“Isn't Regina,” he smiled, taking her face in his hand.

“Little smoochy face.” He mockingly said to Regina, who pulled her face away.

 “Isn't she more important than they are?” He continued to Emma.

“Stop it!” Emma shouted, everything once again felt like it was falling apart, she could barely think, so many things were swimming in her head.

“Isn't she?” Hades nearly shouted back.

 “You going to swear my family, will be safe from any harm?” Emma asked cautiously. Regina let out a moan through her gag, her eyes pleading Emma to not do this. Hades let Regina fall again to the ground.

“Fine, okay, I'll give you that one. They are safe, otherwise you get your powers right back, yadda-yadda, fine print, boilerplate, baboom. Okay? We're done, what d'ya say we shake on it?” Hades began babbling quickly again.

Hades put out his hand to Emma once again, Emma didn’t take it, and instead she looked over at Regina, who was still struggling. Regina was shaking her head at Emma.

“Hey, I really don't have, like, time to bat this around. I'm kind of on a schedule here, I got plans for August. Okay? I need an answer, like, now. Going once…” Hades dramatically began counting. Emma’s head was once again swimming, she couldn’t lose anyone else.

“Going twice.” He boomed.

“All right!” Emma burst out, grabbing his hand.

“Yes, we're there! Bam!” Hades boomed in joy.

Light poured out of their hands, and the whole world seemed to be spinning. Emma felt her energy draining, she fell to her knees, feeling nauseous. Regina struggled against her bonds, trying to get to Emma.

Hades dropped Emma’s hand, as she fell back. She pushed herself up, trembling, barely able to keep herself up.

“You may feel just a little queasy, it's kinda natural. Maybe you should sit down.” He crowed, sending Emma flying back with a wave of his hand. Regina let out a cry, as Emma hit the ground with a thump.

 “Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody else. Isn’t it just peachy?” He smiled, looming over her.

With a wave of his hand the bonds around Regina disappeared, she rushed to Emma’s side, but he grabbed her, pulling her close.

“Couldn't have done it without you, sugar, sweetheart, babe.” Hades smiled, kissing her hand.

Regina shoved him away, in disgust, and bending down beside Emma.

“Why?” she whispered, as she helped Emma stand.

“Well, gotta blaze. There's a while cosmos up there waiting for me with, hey, my name on it.  So much for the preliminaries, and now on to the main event!” Hades cackled as the garden filled with smoke, and he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SanctuaryAgent on Fanfiction.net

 

* * *

Emma landed on the ground, with bone breaking force. She tried to pull herself up, but her body refused to move. Above her the Cyclops, who had been throwing her about like a ball, roared. It smashed through yet more buildings of Storybrooke. Emma knew this was her fault. Hades had risen from the underworld, and unleashed monsters upon StoryBrooke, and she had no magic to even fight back. The only positive was that they were trapped in StoryBrooke, as always.

Emma pushed herself to her feet, the Cyclops turned back to her and laughed. It bent down to her, its foul breath, sending her reeling.

"Flea!" it laughed, bringing its forefinger and thumb together, and flicking Emma like she was a bug, into the side of Regina's mansion.

"Emma!" David called, appearing out of the house, with Henry, Snow and Regina.

"Dad." She gasped, as he knelt down beside her, checking over all of her wounds. Emma collapsed into his shoulder.

"Come on, Emma, come on." He murmured, trying to help her stand.

"Nimue was right all along. I am nothing." Emma sobbed slightly.

"No, no, you were never nothing." David said.

"You are the strongest person I know." Snow joined in, taking Emma's hand.

"I came to find you in New York, cause you are the saviour. I'm willing to go the distance, how 'bout you?" Henry also said.

Emma smiled up at her family, however the moment was quickly interrupted by the Cyclops. Who lifted up Emma in his hands.

"Me bite off head!" he cackled.

Emma started squirming, pulling off her jacket, and grabbing a lighter from her pocket. She quickly lit it on fire, throwing it into the eye of the Cyclops.

Emma fell to the ground as the Cyclops began yelling and thrashing about. Emma grabbed a large piece of rope, and quickly began to wrap it around its legs.

The Cyclops began to topple, it fell with a crash, sending a shudder across the city. One of the columns in front of Regina's mansion began to wobble. It suddenly cracked away from the building, falling quickly towards Emma.

"Emma! Look out!" Regina screamed, disappearing into a puff of smoke, and reappearing beside Emma, to push her out of the way, as the pillar fell.

Emma coughed as the smoke from the pillar falling dissipated. Then she saw it, Regina lying nearly motionless, the pillar on top of her.

"Regina! No!" Emma screamed, rushing to her.

"Mom!" Henry called, rushing to Emma.

Emma tried to push the pillar, tears streaming down her face. Emma suddenly sent the pillar flying off Regina, with a burst of white magic.

"What's happening?" she gasped, looking at her hands.

"H-Hades' deal is broken. He promised we wouldn't get hurt." Regina winced through her pain.

Emma rushed to beside Regina, and Henry.

"Regina. Why, why did you- you didn't have to -" Emma said, letting out a slight sob. Henry sat clutching Regina's hand, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh. People always do crazy things... when they're….." Regina began but stopped, watching as Snow and David approached.

"Say it." Emma said gently.

"When they're in love." She smiled at Emma.

"Oh, Regina. Regina, I- I—" Emma began babbling.

"Are you... always this articulate? You, you haven't got much time. You can still stop Hades." Regina said, her voice getting more strained from the pain of talking as she continued.

"We'll watch over her, Emma." Snow said quietly, kneeling down beside Henry, and gently drapping her coat over Regina's shivering body.

"You're gonna be all right. I promise." Emma said, trying to sound sure, as she gently kissed Regina's hand.

"Let's go." She said, turning to her father, as they headed towards the yellow beetle, with one last glance back at Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

On Fanfiction.net Luce The Genius Panda and My Beautiful Girlfriend LaineyBooks requested more, so here you go. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows.

* * *

Emma stood in the main street of Storybrooke, her greyish magic pouring out of her hand, draining her energy.

Around her stood David, Granny, the Dwarves and a handful of other towns folk. Killing off the creatures that tried to cling on, as the swirling vortex Emma had created pulled the monsters back to the underworld.

Hades roar of anger made Emma jump, but she kept up the vortex as the last of the monsters in Storybrooke were pulled in.

He appeared above them on a black chariot.

"Thanks a ton, Saviour!" he roared, his face filled with anger, as he hovered his chariot before the vortex.

"But at least I've got one swell consolation prize - a friend of yours who's DYING to see me." his face changed to a grin, as he disappeared through the opening.

Emma's hands dropped, and she fell to her knees, the vortex closing in on itself behind the disappearing God.

"Regina!" Emma gasped.

* * *

Regina lay still, trying to control her shallow breathing, every inch of her hurt.

"You're going to be okay, mom." Henry gently said, rubbing his thumb along her hand.

Snow sat with her arm around Henry, as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Regina already weak grip on his hand, weakened further, falling limply to the ground.

"Mom! No!" Henry cried out, seeing her eyes flutter close.

Snow pulled Henry into her arms, tears streaming down her own face.

Emma suddenly appeared with David by her side. She looked down at Snow and Henry. The hope faded from her face.

Snow sadly shook her head, as she remained holding Henry tightly.

"Regina. Regina, No." Emma garbled, dropping down beside Regina.

"Oh, Emma, I'm sorry." David quietly said, kneeling beside Emma, putting his arm around her.

"There's some things you just can't change." Snow sniffed quietly, both to Emma and Henry.

Emma looked up from Regina's body, anger filling her face.

"Yes, I can."

* * *

Hades was marching around his chambers, his hair burning furiously. Occasionally mashing things or throwing fireballs around the room.

"We were so close! So close! We tripped at the finish line!" He roared at the two men, pain and panic, hiding in the corner of the room.

A wall suddenly fell with a loud crash, sending debris flying. Pain and Panic ran to Hades side, as Emma appeared beside Cerberus, who had charged through the wall. Hades casually sat in his throne, a smirk on his face.

"Where's Regina?" Emma demanded.

"Oh, look who's here. Saviour. You are too much." Hades chuckled.

Emma marched away from Cerebeus, who sat down as she went past, and grabbed Hades' robes, pulling him out of the seat.

"Let her go." Emma shouted.

Hades sighed, and removed Emma's hand from his robe, brushing the material slightly.

"Get a grip. Come here, come here. Let me show you around." Hades smiled, and turned Emma to look at one of the five rivers of the underworld.

"This is the river Phlegethon. The river of fire. It takes souls to Tartarus and the Fields of Punishment." Hades smiled.

Emma looked down into the the water that looked will oil, and seemed to be on fire. That's when she saw Regina, floating through.

"Regina! Aghh!" Without thinking she reached into the water, only to feel like her hands were on fire, and pulled them out immediately.

"No, no, no. Mustn't touch. You see, Gina's running with a new crowd these days, and not a very lively one at that." Hades smirked.

"You like making deals. Take me in her place." Emma blurted out without thinking, seeing Regina being pulled away. She didn't need to have done any research to know the Fields of Punishment were not someone good for Regina to end up.

"Oh, well. My hated rival trapped forever in a punishment of my choosing." Hades put his finger to see chin, and pretend to be thinking hard.

"Going once!" Emma mockingly said in the tone he had to her, when she agreed to let her powers go.

"Hmm ... is there a downside to this?"

"Going twice!"

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. You get her out. She goes. You stay." Hades babbled.

He smiled as Emma leaped straight into the firey water, with a scream of pain.

"Oh, you know what slipped my mind? You'll be dead before you can get to her. That's not a problem, is it?" he chuckled.

Emma swam through the water, her entire body screaming in pain, her vision blurring. She could barely see Regina anymore, but she kept pushing on. Just as Emma felt herself begin to fall beneath the surface, with the sickening realization she wasn't strong enough to get back to the surface, a hand reached out to her.

Emma took it and found her body no longer hurt, her eyes were working. Emma pulled Regina's soul towards her, dragging her back to the shore. Emma emerged from the water, Regina cradled in her arms.

"This is - this is impossible! You ... you ... you can't be alive, you'd have needed the help of a, a -" Hades roared in anger and shock.

"A god?" Pain and Panic gasped in unison.

"Emma, stop! You can't do this to me. You can't -" Hades began to babble, but Emma punched him hard in the face, and continued moving.

"Fine, okay, listen. Hah! Okay, well, I deserved that. Em, Em, Em! Can we talk? Zeus, the big honcho, he's a fun guy. So maybe you could put in a word with him and he'd kinda blow this whole thing off, y'know?"

Hades lifted Regina's head up, "Gina, Gina, talk to her, a little schmooze, or -" Emma filled with anger at him touching her, and sent him flying with a punch into the water.

"Eew! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Get your slimy souls off me! Ooh, ahhh!" Emma could hear him screaming but she didn't care, she just kept on moving back to the river Styx, back to home.

* * *

Henry, Snow and David, were no longer alone when Emma returned carrying Regina's soul. A crowd had gathered to pay their respects. Regina lay surrounded by flowers. The crowd parted as Emma approached, and gently laid Regina's soul back into her body.

Emma stood back as Regina took a sharp breath and opened her eyes, she looked up in wonder at Emma.

"Swan. What - why did you - ?" she blushed.

Emma smiled back. "Huh. People always do crazy things ... when they're in love."

Emma gently lent down, still a little nervous. Regina sat up, pulling Emma into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me?
> 
> danasfairytale.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/user/Vienna358


End file.
